


Strike to the Heart

by lovelyskies



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyskies/pseuds/lovelyskies
Summary: While practicing his swordsmanship one late evening, a Rito hauling a collapsed soul quickly calls for aid in healing the traveler, Link. The sight of a Hylian, on any occasion, can create a stir in the water kingdom. However, one of this stature brings upon more than bewilderment for the beloved Prince Sidon. If the young boy is to live through his vast injuries, he will need the prince's complete and loving support.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Am I ashamed of myself? No, not really :)

The earth below his battered and aching feet erupts violently as a bolt of electricity strikes across from the cliff’s edge. In the boy’s hand is a cracked and weathered torch; its flames long burnt out. Ahead of him are four enemies, masked with crimson attire, ready to pounce at any given moment. They stand as one in a curved formation; it’s obvious these attackers want the man dead. The sooner, the better.

With every step they take, Link does the reverse. Soon, the ground transitions from a slippery, wet grass field to a hard, rocky surface. After a few paces, the back of his left foot doesn’t land on anything solid. He turns, checking his back:

> A roaring river, over ten miles wide, lies at the bottom of the overhang. Zooming past his field of vision is the trunk of a once well-bearing pine travels down the watercourse – tearing apart minuscule debris and litter in its path.

His already defeating sight begins to blur into obscurity - objects become vague shapes; colors blend into one continuous grey. As he turns back around, he can only make out some thin line rushing toward him and…something shimmering? 

One had taken the opportunity to attack.  

“ _ Gah _ !” Link cries, immediately sensing the vast pain pulsing in his side. A weapon had slashed across his chest - shredding the thin cloth that covered his skin. Drips of bright blood mix into the rainwater pouring down his body.

Where was the rest of the clan? He can’t make anything out – he can only hope they took pity on him (more likely, absorbing the scene unfolding, enjoying his misery). 

In response to the sudden rebound, the soldier’s left hand attempts to cover the wound but is instead met with instant terror. The flow of water is much thinner than blood – this liquid dripping down his chest is thick and warm.

His beating heart begins to slow, his mind begins to unwind. Although it seems the life he just gotten back is soon to end, it no longer bothered him. Although the agony had been immense mere seconds ago, he no longer felt anything. The only sense he had left was the piercing shrill echoing in his ears; soon, everything fades black.

The last thing he remembers is hearing the howling wind blowing in his hair.

* * *

 

The translucent waters playfully splash upon the sharp boulders entrapping the center pool of the Zora’s domain. Come morning, this entire area will be flooded with merchants and their wares, children and their parents, and citizens making their way toward their timely destinations. Nevertheless, now, it’s far too early (or too late, depending on a matter of judgment) for any sane person to be out - all that remains are two dedicated soldiers and one resentful prince. 

“ _ Hyaah _ !” A wooden dummy in the shape of a foul goon is struck by a silver spear directly in its chest- causing to creak back and forth like a sailboat in the open water. Luckily, it was built well enough to withstand attacks similar to this one.

“Superb form, your majesty,” one solider remarks.

“You put on quite the show,” the other adds in the same, monotonous tone.

Of course, would they say any different? If some sort of weapon-bearing amateur came up and did just that, it would be nothing short of a miracle. Then again, this is the prince we’re speaking of; certainly no ordinary being. Anything lacking perfection, on the other hand, would create quite the shock.

From afar, it’s impossible to tell what the warrior is thinking, feeling. Then, like a flip of a switch, he regains his normal posture and boosts with a grin, “You really think so?” His hand reaches back as he absorbs all the fanfare. “Personally, I think I could have done better. But, hey, you all are experts, right?” He continues to thank them despite contrasting opinions.

During this moment of bashfulness, one of the armed guards takes it upon himself to retrieve the lost weaponry across the waterfall and remove it from the wood. It takes a few tugs, not to mention an embarrassing backward plummet to the floor, before he can take hold. When approaching the heir, he bends his knees and presents the item in his open arms. “Your weapon, sir.”

“Oh!” Sidon exclaims, lost in thought, “I could have gotten that myself, you know. After all, I am the one who-” he stops mid-sentence.

“Sir?” the lower man asks after a moment without response. He lifts his bowed head to find the prince staring at seemingly nothing. “Is something the matter?” He turns behind, seeing everything in its original placement.

The prince’s eyes remain forward; rather, focusing all senses on the distant hums echoing through the room. “Do you hear that?” he murmurs in a soft voice, as if someone is overhearing his conversation, “It sounds almost like…flapping?”

Suddenly, a Rito bearing an accordion strapped to its side violently and drunkenly flies into the chamber through the tunnel’s wide entrance. Entangled in his claws is what appears to be a small body, much more petite than the prince’s or any  _ adult _ Zora, for that matter. The traveler is only able to make a few more feet before he, too, collapses and plunges toward the ground.

Sidon’s feet pounds against the rocky ocean floor as he immediately bolts to aid the fallen. His body isn’t meant to attire to these harsh conditions above water. Because so, his throat soon became raspy, his breath scatters as the distance between him and the two men shortens. If this was underwater, this would be of no concern. However, on land, is where he is weakest.

As he comes closer to the two, the graphic scene begins to unfold. At first, one may assume it’s the Rito’s own blood that covered his entire lower body. On closer inspection, though, the blood must belong to the unconscious man in his grip. 

The sight of this brutality causes the prince to stop in his tracks. Only feet before him lay a Rito, yes. But what is that he’s holding…? After a few breathless moments, the person removes his right wing around the boy and lies back against the cold floor– huffing and puffing, exhausted. 

There a body with honey-brown hair rests effortlessly. Their shirt is nearly ripped to shreds – what isn’t destroyed is stained the color of the prince’s own skin. Their chest slowly rises and falls, barely alive. Could that be a…Hylian? No, that isn’t possible…it couldn’t be possible! They look so fragile, so weak. Even given normal circumstances, they would look odd.

“Step aside, majesty!” The guards, by now, have caught up to their master and chase toward the injured. The prince remains in a trance as both zoom past him in a fury. One checks on the weakened Rito while the other attempts to understand the boy’s vast injuries present across his numb body.

“Please,” the Rito moans, addressing the idle man, “the child – help the child.” He stretches his worn wing out, pointing to the other.

Sidon blinks.  _ Help the child _ . He understands these words but is unable to diagnose them. His focus moves toward the body lying on the floor.  _ An actual Hylian?  _

“Prince!” the guard aiding the fallen solider calls out urgently, “can you lend a hand?”

Suddenly, the daze breaks and seizes to obstruct his thoughts. “Y-yes! Of course I can!” As if nothing were the matter, he sprints into action. “I can take-!”

“Link,” the Rito exasperates, finishing the other’s thought.

“ _ Link _ ,” he corrects himself, “I can take Link back to the domain – there should be someone to tend to his wounds.” As he bends down to pick up the body, he forces himself not to look at the child’s head. It would be too much – to put a face to these injuries.

The solider kneeling offers his assistance, “Let me take him back! As your personal guard, it is my utmost responsibility-!”

“No,” he answers, sternly, “I will not stand for such a thing.” He lifts the small and weakened person and cradles them in his arms. “I can travel there the quickest. Focus on the Rito.” He turns, begins exit but pauses, inquiring, “What is your name, by the way? I didn’t seem to catch it.”  

“Kass, but that doesn’t matter now,” the Rito coughs, after contemplating the answer. In a few moments, after resting, he would be perfectly fine. The boy, on the other hand, is a completely different story. “Hurry, before it’s too late!”

Before starting the straining journey, his companion makes his first introduction: 

A soft moan, almost like the purr of a kitten when nuzzling against its mother, escapes from the body in the Prince’s arms. Link’s head presses against the other’s cold chest, struggling to find warmth. Upon further inspection, buried in his pressed eyes are a few twinkling droplets of water. Strange, considering the rest of his body is dry.  _ Wait…is he crying? I didn’t know they could do that!  _

He told himself he wouldn’t look. But, the body  _ called  _ for him. It’s almost like a magnet – is it curiosity? Or is it attraction? 

He looks down following the soft sensation. Everything about this person is fragile. Although he’s used to being precise and accurate, being careful and gentle with such a delicate life creates a mountain of pressure. He lifts his arm and gently wipes his cheek in which his tears made their home. He had never seen such gleaming liquid before-! It takes him a moment of daydreaming before he comes back to his senses once more.  _ Why must I be distracted so?  _

Sidon now holds Link’s life in his hands. If he is to live or die, will all be in the Prince’s accountability.  


End file.
